


Raconte-moi une histoire

by larissita



Series: Tell me what could have been [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Falling in love each life, Hurt Wade, Hurt Wade Wilson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiverse, Old Peter Parker, Peter Parker's death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissita/pseuds/larissita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is waiting by Peter's side in his last hours. Peter questions him about the multiverse, about the other lifes. About all the lifes in which they meet, the ones they fall in love and end together against all odds. Those they spend their whole lifes together, those here they meet later on, those they are strangers who only glance at each other in the street.</p><p>Mostly little drabbles!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As the bell softly stops ringing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the introduction chapter, the rest will come along at some point, with some luck I'll get some inspiration.  
> Sorry for the grammar errors.

Wade never thought that this is how it would end in this universe. In other times they fought side by side or against the other, sometimes they didn't even have powers. In another universe they were lovers or never even meet, those were the worse universes. This one hurts just as much. Peter was laying in a hospital bed, old, with grey hair, close to his last breath. And wade, wade was the same, froze by time itself, unable to grow old, never to join death. Never to change, with only eternity as company. That was the most painful about this life.

Peter woke up slowly, like even his brain was slowing down as death came closer. Spiderman had told him about his secret identity a long time ago when he could still fight, long before his bones became tired and weak.

-Wade?  
-Hi Peter, how are you feeling this morning baby-boy?  
-You know I'm way too old for that nickname...  
-You'll always be my baby-boy, Petey-pie.

For a few seconds, Wade could only listen to Peter's laugh, so different from before. Once upon a time the laugh had been light, like a sweet music that could last for hours. Now the voice was horsed and tired, slightly broken and much deeper than the first time he had heard that voice, when Peter was still 15 years old.

-I guess I will never get too old compared to you.  
-True that baby-boy.  
-Wade, you always told me that you could teleport trough universes... Do you think you could tell me? Are we there in the other ones? Are we the same?

For a moment there was silence, silence was so very rare with Wade. After all this time, it was still very complicated for him to put some order in his mind. Peter had actually help a lot with the issue. Even now the multiple universes mixed-up in his brain.

-Sure Baby-boy, I think I can tell you about it... I'll start with my favourite...  
-Thanks Wade. Can you tell me how we meet in some of them?

And again, that broken and horsed voice, remainder of a broken bell, just a small echo of what it used to be...  
Wade took a deep breath and started telling...


	2. The one where they meet as kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one universe they meet as kids, where they have the perfect little life

-In the first one, we meet as kids, I'm four years older than you but it doesn't really matter because from the start you act like you're older and that never fails to make me smile. In that life grow together, you're my constant support in life.

-How do we meet?

-We're in middle school, I'm the new kid and everyone stays away because I have a weird accent. Kids can be so cruel. But you, you're always the same kind soul, ever nice and gentle and when you see I'm alone you simply take your lunch and come sit besides me. In that universe you speak a lot more than I do. And I simply forget the number of times you end up talking during hours. About science, about life, about your favourite show or even just why you like the colour blue. You talk about your parents, what they teach you and what they tell you about their job.

-Sounds like me.

And that laugh again, soft and light, like he was laughing about some old memory. In the haze of death, it was so easy to think that those memories were his. That life of happiness could have been his, theirs.

-Tell me more, Wade, please...

-I always listen to you, wondering when you'll get tired of me. As we get old and I go to high school and you stay in middle school, I got nervous. Nervous that you'll find another best friend and will forget me. When you finally get to high school, you're the only freshman who hangs out with a senior and that makes you nervous because people say we go out together. I'm too happy to care but you do and that's our first fight as friends, we don't talk for the next summer and I move on to university and don't see you for the next year.

-What did you do during that year.  
-The worse in that life baby-boy. But when I see you the summer after is like I forget the year and our fight and I hug you for a good 10 minutes straight.  
-Did you made a romantic speech?  
-The very best. Afterwards, you were totally my boyfriend.

I laugh at this, a memory of something that was, could have been, never was. Something that faded and twisted in the back of my memories, blurring. Peter chuckles, like his voice is too weak to produce a laugh.

-What else happened?  
-Well after we started going out together I would miss you all year and will be overly happy when we got to see each other during summer.  
-You always resembled a dog in that aspect...  
-Hush baby-boy... -Well I can't blame you for wanting me to stay by your side

In that universe, Wade wakes every morning to the soft snores of Peter. He wakes to the love of his life and stares for a second, wondering just how he got so lucky. The Wade of that world never wonders about the other universes, never gets cancer. In that universe, there is no Deadpool, no Spider-man. He never enters the army, never becomes a mercenary, in that universe he is happy beyond words, he has kids with Peter, a family... Something he never got in most of the other universe. In that universe Wade Wilson and Peter Park have the incredibly gift of being blissfully ignorant of the rest.

-So do tell me about about another..

Another deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, do tell me your opinions.


End file.
